


April Fool's

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Howard Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Bruce, Sunset Bain (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect April Fool's day prank consists of three parts.<br/>Part one - The perfect partner<br/>Part two - Acting skills <br/>Part three - Falling for the con yourself<br/>...<br/>wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this one took me forever to write lol. I have a bit of the next one written but it's still not finished. Anyways this has been an idea floating around in my head for years. (So long that it's floated through the fandoms that I've been in. This was supposed to be a different fandom and relationship. O.o)

_August_

Not many could say that they’ve had a stroke of genius all too often. For Tony it pretty much happens on a daily basis so it hardly applies to him since it’s his state of being. However this idea was just too good for him not to figuratively (no one saw it so it can’t be proven.) pat himself on the back. Sure there were small pranks that he gave a small amount of attention to if they were above par.

Clint eating out of a mayonnaise jar when it was just pudding. Natasha somehow tying people’s shoes to their backpack straps (even if she had a bell she wouldn’t be trackable.). Steve pouring pepper into Clint’s drink when he wasn’t looking. Although that one needed more people since Clint was observant as all hell.

Point being, Tony could respect pranks. They were fun and didn’t do much harm. So when he thought up the perfect simple prank he almost couldn’t believe no one had done it before. And now was the time for him to get the ball rolling since it was only just August.

Tony had to think about the perfect accomplice to his plan. He went as far as to write the pros and cons on a sheet of paper so he could visually compare all of them.

Bruce:   
Pros: Science bro, believable, would agree  
Con: Science **bro** , no acting skills, gets nervous with a lot of physical contact.

Natasha:   
Pros: Will go along with it, _Phenomenal_  actor  
Cons: Slightly scary, not too believable, Clint will know.

Clint:  
Pros: Cool with physical contact, good actor, loves to prank  
Cons: He _will_  tell Natasha, not believable

Pepper:  
Pros: “Off-and-on relationship” believable  
Cons: No one will come out of that one fully intact.

Steve:  
Pros: Known each other the longest, Believable,   
Cons: …

Tony took a few minutes to truly try to think of any cons that would come with having Steve as his accomplice and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t think of one. Tony read through his list again and circled Steve’s name. If there was an option where there were no serious consequences then he was going to take it!

It was settled, Steve was his accomplice. (As long as Steve said yes.) The only reason why Steve would say no was a weird kind of morality issue about lying but Tony had known Steve to pull off some mean pranks so it was most likely going to work out.

After all, fake dating couldn’t be that hard.

Having his decision made Tony picked up his phone to call his friend. School was starting in a few weeks and they had to hash out the plan, pace, and boundaries.

This was going to be the best prank that he had ever pulled.

Without wasting anytime, Tony dialed Steve’s number. He listened to the dial tone for a few moments before tapping on his desk with the pencil. Tony was too impatient to actually wait for the other to pick up their phone and just dialed again when the answering machine asked him to leave a message. Tony figured that eventually Steve would pick up the phone.

It finally happened on the third call. Steve barely got out a greeting before Tony all but steamrolled over him, “Steve! Okay I had this idea and I think that you’re the best option for it and just hear me out before you say no okay?” He said it all quickly since he was excited.

Silence greeted him from the other line for a couple of moments before the voice finally filtered through, “Tony do you know what time it is?” It was asked with genuine curiosity and not annoyance which kind of made Tony feel a bit guilty when he glanced at the clock.

“Uh, I didn’t until you just asked… Sorry.” Tony winced at the silence and let his shoulders slump slightly. He really had to remember that his friends didn’t keep the same hours as he did. 4:37 AM wasn’t all that bad when you’ve been living with severe insomnia practically all of your life.

Steve grunted as if he stretched or yawned, possibly both, before talking again, “It’s fine, I’m awake now so tell me about this amazing idea?”

Tony smiled and set his pencil down, he could always count on Steve to listen even if he didn’t understand. It was just important that someone seemed invested in what Tony was saying, “Okay so I know that April is months away from now but I had this great April fool’s day joke that I can’t do on my own and you’re the best option.”

There was a rustling sound like Steve was getting comfortable on his bed before he answered back, “Tony, it’s barely August.”

“I know but this is a long con man!” Tony said back.

“…You sound manic, have you slept at all last night?”

Tony rubbed his eyes, feeling the soreness before shaking his head, “I’m fine Steve, just, will you do it?” He needed an answer so he could get started on the agenda for their joke.

Steve sighed through the speaker, “What is the long con?”

Tony pumped his fist silently knowing that he caught the other boy, “We are gonna fake date until April 1st and then we ‘break up’ on the first, only our break up isn’t the joke, the joke would be the entire relationship!” Tony tapped against his desk with his fingers idly, “I know it’ll take a bit of acting on our parts and if you’re not comfortable with it I can scrap the idea and do itching powder in Clint’s socks or something but-”

“Tony, I think it’s a great idea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it sounds funny…” his speaking was interrupted by a loud yawn before he continued, “Listen Tony, I’m going to go back to bed, call me sometime after 12, okay?”

Tony agreed quickly and said his goodbyes to his friend. He figured he would spend that time organizing the agenda of the months leading up to the big break up day. Tony giggled as he thought of different ideas and things to do.

It was a good way to pass the 7 hours he had before he was going to call Steve again. After all Tony couldn’t just go to sleep now that he had something to think about on his mind! Especially something that was going to possibly be the best April fool’s joke that anyone in his small group of friends had ever accomplished. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him a tiny bit but he had resolved to take a small cat nap before he called Steve back. Turned out that Tony had ‘napped’ for six hours and ended up calling Steve at 5 PM instead of right at 12 like he had planned.

Steve sounded significantly more awake then he was during the morning when he answered Tony’s call, “So when will this prank start?”

Tony grinned and pressed a button on his laptop, “As soon as you accept my relationship request on Facebook.” He tried to say the next part seriously, “So it’s official.”

Steve chuckled, “Facebook official, look at us being proper.”

Tony shuffled through his papers that he had written before calling and idly scratched his nose, “So I have it all planned out, if you want we can meet up and go over it so we’re on the same page?”

“Sure, we can take pictures and post them so it’s more proof of a date.”

Tony jumped up from his chair, “That’s a great idea! Okay I’ll make sure to tag us when we’re there and you can post the picture after you accept the request?” There was a small fluttering in his stomach that Tony attributed it to successfully pulling off the best prank he had ever thought of.

Oh how he was wrong.

  
_September_

Their announcement coupled with the photos from the fake date just about exploded Facebook. Every one of their friends liked the post and a few even commented “finally” which Tony didn’t really understand since they didn’t actually have any feelings towards each other but he brushed it off. Maybe it was referencing his relationship with Pepper.

They sat next to each other at lunch, answering questions from Clint who was firing them off:

“Who asked who?”

“Tony asked me.”

“What else did you guys do on your date?”

“Drink milkshakes if you know what I mean…” “Tony!”

“Who’s the catcher and who’s the pitcher?”

“Tony can’t play baseball because of his asthma.”

Everyone laughed at that one. Tony leaned and whispered what those terms meant into Steve’s ear and delighted in the way he turned bright red.

“We’ve only been together for a few weeks Clint!” Tony was impressed that Steve had the ability to look both shocked and appalled. He laughed with everyone at the table and the bell rang. Tony let his eyes travel over everyone before freezing on Pepper. Right.

They all said their pieces, Tony sent Steve on his way and one glance at Pepper he basically ran. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled before turning to Pepper, “I hope this is okay with you.”

Pepper shook her head, “Of course it is Tony. I don’t have a say in who you date. I’m just glad you’re happy now.” her eyes had a sad look in them as she smiled.

Tony held her hand, “I was happy with you too Pepper. Don’t think I wasn’t.” He really was. He felt that those couple of months were great when they weren’t fighting. And Tony wanted to make sure that Pepper didn’t think it was her fault. After all it was his.

Pepper shook her head with amusement in her eyes now, “You may have been but the way you look with Steve is different. I hope you two make it.”

Tony nodded, “Me too.” They separated to get to class. When he was faced away his face fell. Those words were like a punch to his stomach. Maybe this prank wasn’t the best with Pepper in the equation but then he smiled, thinking about everyone’s faces when they revealed it. It’ll be fine.

_October_

Tony listened to Steve laugh while he held up a costume. He was smiling just as big, “It’s important that we match Steve! Halloween is a perfect time to whammy our thing!” He said through his laughter. The costumes that he was suggesting were the “couple” costumes, ketchup and mustard squeeze bottles.

Steve was holding his stomach as he laughed. Tears were starting to fill his eyes and he couldn’t get out any full sentences. It got to the point where he needed to hold onto the isle to hold himself up.

Tony wasn’t much better but at least he was able to talk through his laughter, “This is serious, Steve!” He managed to push the laughing Steve into a changing room with the ketchup bottle costume and went into the one next door with the mustard bottle.

Steve’s voice came through the thin wall, filled with mirth. Tony could see Steve smiling through the words in his mind, “I feel like we’re going to be the most ridiculous at this party, Tony.” His voice trailed off and Tony heard him say to himself, “How am I going to sit?”

This made Tony launch into another set of giggles. His own costume wasn’t so forgiving either, “I guess we will be standing the whole night.”

“Can’t you afford better costumes than these? I’m sure there are other couple costumes out there.”

They both walked out of the changing rooms and started to laugh again. Tony managed between his laughter, “Of course I can afford it, I just don’t think money can buy this quality!”

And so they had their costumes for Clint’s Halloween party. Tony figured that they would win the contest if only because of the horrible quality. After all, Clint did have that kind of sense of humor.

Tony was lucky that his parents were going to be out of town for that week. He didn’t have to come up with a lie about where he was going to be. It would have been a difficult one and Tony probably would have had to sneak out. He had never been happier that his Facebook profile was set to the most private setting with only his group as friends.

_____

They won the contest. Steve ended up trying to sit and broke his cheap costume which made everyone laugh. Tony took videos and stored them on his phone. He also made their couples costume picture Steve’s caller I.D.

_November_

Tony had their whole scam planned out, he and Steve hashed it out over the summer and decided to figure in a few random dates scattered between the big moments; (Halloween, Christmas, New Years, Valentines) They were at a small secluded park and just sitting on the swing set, talking.

It was comfortable and Tony felt more at ease than he had been in a while.

“I don’t want to push but, did things get better since middle school?”

Tony stilled his legs and glanced to the ground. The silence lasted a few moments before he heard Steve talk again.

“If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay too. I didn’t mean-”

“I guess since you’re my boyfriend now, I have to tell the truth.” Tony interrupted Steve because he didn’t want the other to start blaming himself for the sullen mood. Tony shot a half smile towards the blonde before looking back to the ground, “My parents aren’t really around still.”

There was a slight jingle of the chain next to him and Steve’s hand was placed over Tony’s. Tony turned his arm and had it so that their hands were joined and hanging between the swings.

“Howard still thinks that friendships are a waste of time.” Tony felt a squeeze and he looked over to Steve.

“Something I’m glad that you didn’t believe.”

Tony flushed and looked away, “I tried to. I really did but-” The brunet shook his head and sighed, “You guys grew like a fungus and I can’t get rid of you!” He continued sarcastically.

Steve laughed and shook his head. He sobered when a thought came to him, “Hey Tony?”

“Yeah?”

Steve made sure that he had Tony’s full attention before going on, “You know that we’re all here for you, right?”

Tony blinked and felt burning behind his eyes and nose. He cleared his throat before nodding and turning away, “Of course.” Having people that cared about him was still a new thing and warmth had flared up from the center of his chest. Tony unconsciously brought his other hand to hold onto the fabric of his own shirt.

“Really, Tony, if you need anything, you have all of our numbers.”

God. He was going to start bawling if Steve kept this up. Tony tried to go for a joke to lighten the mood, “I could just buy something if I needed it.” He said with a laugh and an eye roll. He didn’t expect Steve to get off of his swing to kneel in front of Tony. His smile slowly faded off of his face.

“Tony, money can’t buy true friends.”

Both of his hands were now captured and a heavy atmosphere was now present between them, “I know that Steve.” Tony looked down again and closed his eyes, “I, of all people, know that intimately.” He tried before. And got burned. He couldn’t look at the dimming sky without thinking of her. Her name was something said in regular conversations and always a reminder of the main point in Howard’s lectures.

Sunset.

The press had a field day when she got her hands on some random blueprints of Howard’s. Thankfully they weren’t important, first drafts of ideas that had been long since thought out and finalized. She made money from it and never talked to Tony again.

Who knew thirteen year olds could be evil.

Tony felt hands squeeze his own again and he gave Steve a watery smile. He gave up on the tears since the other was hellbent on making him feel emotions.

Steve wiped the small tracks before gently pulling Tony off of the swing and hugging him. He was going to get through to Tony. If it was the last thing he would do.

Tony sniffled into the shoulder and laughed, “Way to make your boyfriend cry, Rogers.” He didn’t pull away from the hug. And as Tony calmed down a bit he felt himself smiling without trying to, “Thanks.”

“What are boyfriends for?”

They both laughed and pulled back. Tony locked eyes with the other and took a deep breath, “So shall we?” He gestured to the entrance of the park. They had already been there for quite sometime and since the sun was setting he would have to be home soon.

Steve nodded and lifted up their backpacks, “Come on, crybaby!” He lightly jogged as if he was stealing Tony’s backpack and laughed loudly when Tony’s shouts followed him.

_December_

Tony was totally working on a group project for one of his classes. That was the reason he gave Howard anyways. Luckily since Howard was still suspicious about anyone coming into their place, Tony was able to ‘study’ at someone else’s house. Jarvis knew, because of course he did. He was the only one Tony trusted in that household to keep secrets from his parents.

Ugly sweaters were a must at Clint’s party. (Seriously, that kid loved parties a little too much.) There was going to be a secret santa (Tony got Bruce.) and probably too much sugar consumed. Tony had been sidestepping all of the mistletoe he saw attached to the ceiling and grinned along with the others when random couples got caught.

The one he wouldn’t forget was Bruce getting stuck with Thor. The whole group laughed at that one.

Secret Santa happened and Tony laughed at his cardboard cut out of Clint striking a pose.

“That better go in a position of honor!” Clint yelled right when the last bit of wrapping paper fell to the floor.

Tony grinned back, “Of course! It’s going right next to the toilet.” He felt a small swell of pride when the collective group went ‘Ooohhhh!’ Thor even made the arm gestures.

Steve’s arm tightened around Tony’s shoulders as they laughed and Tony glanced over at his best friend. He felt himself fill with happiness that Steve was having a good time. Tony wanted to see that smile everyday if he could.

Tony swallowed and blinked at his thought. His face must have fell slightly because Steve looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows just enough for the tiny crease to appear. Tony snapped out of his daze and clapped his hands, “I gotta pee!” He abruptly stood and walked to the bathroom.

Tony closed the door and stared at the mirror for a few seconds before shaking his head, ‘ _No_. _This_ _cannot_ _be_ _happening_.’ He took a few deep breaths before letting himself sit on the closed toilet seat. He placed a hand against his chest and felt his heartbeat. It was hammering against his ribcage, almost feeling like another attack. Tony knew it wasn’t, he had just taken his medication before leaving with Steve.

He felt his eyes start to burn and he covered his mouth. Oh god, he was falling for Steve. Tony shook his head again and controlled his breathing, he wiped his eyes with one of the tissues on the counter and threw it away before looking at his reflection again. Tony was glad that he didn’t cry enough for his eyes to get red.

He closed his eyes against the burning that had returned and breathed calmly. He would reassess his feelings later. Right now wasn’t the time. Tony cleared his throat before washing his hands that had somehow become clammy in the last few minutes and plastered on a fake smile. Then he realized it wouldn’t work. These people were his friends and had been spending time with him. They knew when something was off.

Tony opened the door and blinked when Steve was there, “Uh, sorry-”

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Steve said holding his hands out.

Tony cocked his head to the side, “Is that a joke about my size? Jeez Steve, I won’t fall into the toilet!” He genuinely laughed and relaxed.

Steve rolled his eyes, “No, I wasn’t making a short joke. You just left really fast.”

Tony shrugged and started to make his way back to the main room, “Spontaneous need to urinate. It’s a thing.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, following Tony, “I’m sure a genius like yourself would know so I’m not even going to question it.”

Tony turned halfway around and patted Steve on his forearm, “That was definitely the right thing to say.” When he turned back to the room he stopped. Everyone was looking at them. Tony blinked and glanced at Steve, “What?” He looked back to the room and saw Bruce point to above their heads with a small smile. Tony’s stomach dropped before he even looked. He knew exactly what had just happened. He and Steve just walked under a piece of mistletoe. This was just his day.

Steve glanced up and chuckled before turning to Tony, “You good with this?” He said quietly so no one else would hear. And wouldn’t Tony know it, that question made him fall that much more.

Tony nodded and turned to face him. He noticed the light dust of a blush on Steve’s cheeks and couldn’t help but think that he probably matched and tilted his head up to meet Steve’s lips. Tony closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss before reaching up and around Steve’s shoulders. He felt a hand slide around the back of his neck and suppressed a shiver when they broke apart. Tony swallowed and smiled at Steve.

Steve smiled back and rested his head against Tony’s. There was a flash to their left and Tony knew that one of their friends just took a picture. Steve’s eyes were filled with mirth and Tony had to take a deep breath before laughing lightly.

He blamed the tears on the laughter, not on the fact that Steve was solely acting for an April fool’s day joke.

_____

Natasha had sent him and Steve a picture of their moment under the mistletoe later that night.

Steve sent back a ‘ _< 3_’

Tony sent ‘ _lol_ _< 3_’

Tony was on his bed holding onto a pillow and crying as he clutched the phone and stared at the picture.

_January_

Tony had to sneak out for the New Year’s party. It wasn’t that hard since Howard was throwing his own party and would likely be heading to his bed once it was over. But Tony was still super careful when getting out of the window and down to the ground.

He showed up a little late but played it off as ‘fashionably’ and everyone accepted it. Tony met up with Steve and gave him a hug before greeting everyone else. He noticed that Steve stuck with him for a while before they all relaxed onto the couch to watch the ball drop.

Tony had never really been one for parties but he did know what was supposed to happen when the countdown hit zero. There were plenty of movies that showed it. So he sat and felt his nervousness after each number. When they all shouted two he felt hands on his face and turning him towards Steve.

Tony heard everyone else shout ‘ONE!’ and closed his eyes against the noise. His heart stuttered in his chest as he breathed in through his nose and reached up with his other hand to hold onto Steve. Warmth echoed through his veins and he rubbed his thumb gently against Steve’s cheek where it was resting. He smiled into the kiss again.

_____

Tony and Steve were on one of their ‘dates’ when Tony brought it up, “We’ve been kissing a lot lately haven’t we?” He was thinking of hundreds of ways to bring it up. On the one hand he didn’t want them to stop and on the other he didn’t know if the other was okay with it. (Even though Steve was the one who was initiating the kisses.)

Steve chuckled and rubbed behind his neck, “Yeah, you’re okay with that right? I mean the mistletoe and the first were kind of big ones and I feel like most of our group would be suspicious if we didn’t kiss.”

Tony nodded, “ No! Yeah! I totally agree. We’re supposed to be together so it would be weird if we didn’t kiss.” He relaxed his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. He didn’t miss the ‘our group’ and when Steve said it Tony couldn’t help but feel included once again. Steve always knew what to say. Tony stamped down on where his thought was going to go and took a small breath, “So would you be okay with doing it more?”

Steve stopped and thought about it for a few seconds, “I mean, yeah-”

Tony’s heart soared.

“It makes sense to kiss more. Otherwise we put in all of that work for the prank for nothing.” Steve shrugged and continued to walk.

Tony’s smile froze. It was a prank. It was just a stupid prank. Tony blinked away the burning in his eyes again and quickly caught up to Steve, “Yeah, that was what I was thinking!” Tony stared at Steve’s smile, trying to ignore the sound of his heart starting to crack.

_____

Tony sat in his room with the only source of light being his computer. He stared at the relationship tab of his Facebook and concentrated on taking deep breaths. They had changed their photos to match a few weeks ago and Tony was debating on changing it to the one that Natasha had sent him.

Brown eyes glanced down at his phone before closing them. He felt warm tracks of tears slide slowly down his face and buried his head in his arms. His heart hurt so much.

Tony lifted his head up after a few moments and changed his profile picture. In the summary below it he put a heart. Tony watched the notifications of his friends liking it and then Steve commented with his own heart.

Tony let out a watery laugh that turned into a sob before he shut the laptop. He let himself fall into his bed face down and curled around one of his pillows.

This was certainly the prank of the year.

  
_February_

It was a bad day. That morning Howard had yelled at Tony before dismissing him entirely. Something about not spending the right amount of time on certain projects for MIT. Howard wanted Tony to apply with the best kind of background and was in the process of building a robot to show the recruiters.

Howard called the robot a dumb-ass idea.

Tony, out of spite, named the robot Dum-E and even though it wasn’t finished yet he caressed the handle and locked his door when he left. Just in case Howard thought to dismantle it. Tony was looking forward to a hug from Steve at that point and as he was making his way over to their shared table he caught Clint’s voice over the others.

“So what are you lovebirds going to do for Valentines?”

Tony stopped, turned around and walked away. He wouldn’t be able to hold it together today. Not in front of them.

Steve sent him a question mark through text halfway through lunch since Tony still hadn’t shown up. Tony made up some excuse about talking with a teacher and left it at that. They didn’t need to know that Tony was in the bathroom.

The brunet jumped when two familiar voices drifted in.

“Man, those two are seriously made for each other. The heart eyes they have for each other are suffocating.” That was Clint’s voice.

“I think it’s nice.” Bruce.

“Of course you would, you’re totally a closet romantic.”

“No, I just think that those two have really good chemistry with each other.” Bruce defended gently.

Clint scoffed, “Says the future chemist. I guess you would know right?” He laughed and it sounded as if his voice was getting farther away when he said the next bit, “I’ll see you around, I gotta get to class early for a good seat.”

Bruce raised his voice marginally, “You mean one in the back.”

Tony swallowed before taking a deep breath. He needed to tell someone. This whole fake relationship was killing him and he needed a confidant. The universe was giving him Bruce at the moment and Tony felt that the other boy would probably be the best choice, “Bruce.” He whispered to get the other’s attention.

He heard Bruce’s movement pause, “Tony? Was that you?”

Tony pushed open the stall he was in and stepped out. He probably didn’t look all to great since he had been crying. It was confirmed when his friend walked forward with a worried look.

“Hey are you okay? Steve said you were in a class. What happened?“

Tony felt the tears flow and shook his head. He couldn’t get words out and tried to take breaths but the air wasn’t cooperating with him.

Bruce pulled out his phone, “I’m gonna call Steve.”

Tony snatched the phone out of Bruce’s hand and shook his head, “No, no don’t.” He was still hiccuping and shaking his head.

Bruce held up his hands in confusion, “Okay, okay, that was the best idea I had.” He stilled when Tony laughed humorlessly.

“That’s the worst idea you could have had.”

It was quiet between them before Bruce’s eyes hardened, “Tony, is Steve hurting you.” Trust Bruce to get right to the point.

Tony burst out laughing through his tears, “Bruce, Steve couldn’t hurt a fly. I’m sure he cries killing ants in his house.” He said through small hiccups.

Bruce relaxed and nodded. He waited quietly for Tony to continue to speak.

Tony took a few deep breaths and shook his head again. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get this out without crying, “It’s not real.” At Bruce’s confusion Tony spoke again, “This dating thing with me and Steve-” Tony started to cry again, “It’s just an April fool’s joke.” He covered his eyes with his hand that wasn’t holding Bruce’s phone and he tried to breath again.

Bruce hugged Tony and started to pet his hair, “…Whose idea was it?” He asked gently. Bruce winced at Tony’s self-depreciating laugh.

“Mine. I didn’t-” Another gasp, “I didn’t know-”

Bruce tightened his hold marginally and nodded, “I understand.” Because he did. Tony didn’t know that he would end up falling for Steve. Bruce didn’t need Tony to voice everything. And giving that feeling of sadness words would only serve to make Tony cry harder.

Neither of them cared when the bell rang.

_____

A distant buzz made Tony glance up from where he was working on Dum-E. He reached over to his phoned and unlocked it before looking at the text.

_Are you at your house right now?_

He texted a quick ‘ _yep_ ’ back to Steve before replacing the circuitry on his robot. If Steve was asking then it typically meant that he was going to ask Tony if they could meet up somewhere. And Tony didn’t want to waste the last two months that he had with Steve.

_What are you doing?_

Tony plugged in the last port and closed the metal door before replying, ‘ _Nothing important, why_?’ He stood up and changed his clothes. The last thing he needed to do was go out with a grease stained shirt and pants.

_Want to meet up for a movie?_

Tony smiled and replied, ‘ _Yeah, what time?_ ’

_Like now-ish? I’m down your street waiting._

Tony rolled his eyes and threw on one of his jackets, ‘ _Be right out you dork._ ’ He pocketed his phone and wallet before unlocking his window and sneaking through the halls of the house. Tony successfully evaded both of his parents and Jarvis and left out through the front door.

He was grinning as he jogged to the other boy and laughed when he saw the bouquet of flowers in Steve’s hand, “Really? Are we really doing this?”

Steve laughed too and tugged Tony close before taking out his phone to take a picture, “Have to make our fans happy.”

Tony was glad that his face fell after the photo. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to explain that to Steve. The photo was Steve smiling at the camera and Tony smiling shyly down at the roses.

Steve took them to a small diner and refused to let Tony pay.

“Dude, I have money, I can pay for this!”

Steve made sure Tony couldn’t steal the check away from him, “And I’m the one taking you out so I’m paying.”

Tony’s stomach flipped and shook his head, “God Rogers. You’re so stubborn.” He buried his face in his hands to distract himself from the blue eyes and he held his breath for a second when Steve replied.

“That’s why you love me.”

Tony let out the breath, “Yeah.”

They got dessert. Steve had them shape it in a heart. They took another picture. Tony was face down on the table to mask his crumpled face. Steve thought it was embarrassment and kept smiling.

_March_

Tony sat on his bed staring at his phone. The various replies to their Valentine’s date were staring back at him. He was going through their relationship pictures and stopping to read every comment. Where did he go wrong?

Tony also noticed after a few clicks, Bruce stopped liking the photos. He knew it was hurting Tony.

The brunet sighed again and placed his phone on his bedside table. He told the group that he had to work on a project. They were all bummed about him not going out but Tony didn’t want to put on the facade that day. He was exhausted.

His phone buzzed.

Tears had gathered right when he heard the noise. Tony really didn’t want to see what Steve sent him and he knew it was Steve. Who else would text him?

Buzz.

Tony sighed and slowly reached for his phone.

_‘Wish you were here! <3’_

Tony didn’t do anything to stop the wet trail leaking down the side of his face. There was the group grinning at the camera. Bruce wasn’t smiling as big, he almost looked apologetic. Which given the circumstances he probably was.

His phone buzzed again and he opened the text. This time it was from Bruce.

_‘Are you alright?’_

Tony smiled at the gesture of caring and sent a thumbs up emoji. He knew that Bruce knew he was lying.

Tony set the phone down and rolled over to stare at his wall. The past few months were the happiest that he’s had. Aside from the crying from not actually being in a relationship, Steve was such an amazing boyfriend. Tony hugged his pillow again and closed his eyes.

That’s what made it hurt so much. Tony couldn’t risk their friendship. Steve had made it obvious that Tony wasn’t any more than a friend. From the comments about their ‘fans’ and ‘acting’ it always made Tony feel worse. Because somehow Tony was able to forget for a few moments when they were together. Forget that it was all just a hoax and that the punchline was coming fast. Forget that the best relationship that he ever had was something that was completely fake. Tony could play pretend that Steve actually had feelings for him when they kissed or when Steve casually slung an arm around Tony.

But then the comments came. And Tony was thrust back into reality.

How was he going to keep face when they reveal it?

_April_

Tuesday April 1st, 12:00 a.m.

Tony Stark changed his relationship status from “ _In a Relationship_ ” to “ _Single_ ”

Steve Rogers changed his relationship status from “ _In a Relationship_ ” to “ _Single_.”

Tony stared at the words for a few minutes before turning off his computer and lying down on his bed. Sleep evaded him. Then his alarm went off.

The brunet sighed and got ready for school before looking at the comments on the posts.

_nice joke guys!_

_Right because that is totally true._

_Haha_

Tony looked at the seen by list and saw Bruce was on it but didn’t type anything. He smiled slightly to himself and sighed. Time to put on a face.

Steve waited at the school entrance for Tony with a big grin. They were going to reveal it together. Tony smiled back and shrugged his backpack a bit higher. He noticed Steve’s smile fall the smallest bit, “Are you okay?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night. Working on Dum-E.” He forced himself not to flinch when Steve reached forward and brushed the bags under his eyes.

“You should try to sleep more.”

Tony stepped out of Steve’s reach and grinned back, “Nuh-uh, you don’t get to claim boyfriend privilege anymore.” He forced himself not to cry, when that didn’t work he faked a few sneezes. No one would know the difference.

They walked to the group who was waiting. Bruce was sitting on the small curb and he looked up and locked eyes with Tony. The others were just smiling. Clint was shaking his head, “April Fools!” He said waving his fingers.

Steve nodded, “Yep! And you all fell for it!” He wiggled his fingers back towards Clint.

Tony laughed at the antics before taking another breath, “Yep. You all got fooled.” He grinned at everyone’s (sans Bruce.) disbelieving faces.

Natasha broke the silence with a quiet chuckle, “Uh, No, no one fell for you two breaking up, Tony.”

Steve laughed again, “That wasn’t the joke. We were never together!” He laughed again at the silence that went over the group.

Tony swallowed and grinned along. He could tell Natasha was staring at him, trying to figure something out. He ignored the pit in his stomach at Steve’s words and instead focused on his laughter, he made Steve happy. That made it a bit easier to breath.

Clint cursed and walked in a circle, “No shit!?”

Pepper crossed her arms, “Who’s idea was it?”

Tony couldn’t help but notice that she sounded a bit dangerous, “Mine, Wasn’t it great?!” He said with fake enthusiasm. He kept his eyes off of Bruce, knowing that the other’s pity would probably break him.

Clint shouted again, “You guys are fucking great actors then.”

Tony nodded and hid his flinch when Steve put an arm around his shoulders. He was still laughing. Tony glanced around again and noticed Natasha’s eyes on him. He gave her a thumbs up and then the bell rang.

_____

Tony didn’t think that Natasha would come and find him during the small break they had. He was expecting Bruce if anyone. He didn’t say anything to her as she steered them towards a secluded corner to talk. Natasha didn’t need to say anything before Tony started to cry, “I’m such an idiot aren’t I?”

Natasha rubbed his arm and sighed, “When?”

That question had so many interpretations and Tony decided to go with the obvious one, “Mistletoe.” He heard her sigh again and he shook his head, “I didn’t know that I would-” _love_ _him_. “-at the end of it.” He managed to get out between his cries.

Natasha kept rubbing him arm in quiet. There wasn’t anything for her to say.

The best prank Tony had ever thought of was also the worst thing that he could have done to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel the heartbreak yo.  
> Oh and forewarning the next one will have non-con.


End file.
